The Lonely King
by Mamaito
Summary: King mogeko's perspective; When only he was the only one who stood there, admiring his castle, there was one thing he didn't have... And the one he couldn't have.
1. Chapter 1

He did it.

At last, he was the most powerful mogeko in the entire castle, after all, he didn't claim himself as King mogeko for nothing. He had all the power to create this castle that he resides in, it was all for himself to rule and only to take as rightfully his.

Yet it wasn't enough...

He was _**lonely**_.

As much as it shames the King to say it out loud, he really was lonely.

He had no one to talk to nor anyone to acknowledge his presence and accomplishments, despite his powers, it is something he didn't have, and he knew it all too well.

He sat down on his throne and stares at the empty room he is in.. It looked more larger than he thought it would have been. Is this what it feels like...?

The feeling of complete solitude? Did he really asked for this? This total power yet inexchange for companionship.. Was it really worth it?

The King hung his head low, It's not like anyone's going to see how pathetic he was right now, only he, King mogeko can know about this. Only him. His ego won't let him be seen in such a weak position, especially not when sitting on his throne!

But then again.. Is this his faith? He asked himself that. Could he not change the way he's living right now? Could he have the power yet the company that he desperately needed for years at the same time?

The King pondered, could he challenge his faith to change?

 _"Yes... Yes, I can!,"_ He then jumps from his throne, _"I can change it! Moge-tan can definately change it!"_ The King happily laughs to himself while jumping up and down like a child. He has decided.

He was persistent, and he won't lose to it.

He will make up for the loneliness he endured for so long, no more will he have to deal with this sadness that follows him. He will have the company that he so desired, the friends that he wanted, and he will make it just as he pictured them to be.

The _same_ as **him**.

The same views, beliefs and opinions. That is what he believed.

For him it was the perfect and ideal world, no one will contradict him about such things, they are the model of _perfection_ for the lonely King. He will have no trouble with them at all.

They will do what they are told, rule the Castle with him, and look up to him.

He is King.

And what matters is that he's _happy_.


	2. Chapter 2

King mogeko has had enough. He couldn't take it anymore.

He closed his doors from letting those yellow abominations of his to enter and continuously harrass him with such stupid questions thrown at his face every single day. All he wanted was a Mogeko worth his time and interest at least from one of their group to brighten this castle, he realized that having the same types of Mogekos living under the same roof is not a bright idea to begin with.

The mighty and powerful king was no doubt tired, he turned and walked towards his throne, slumping down to his comfort chair, he let out a long sigh.

Letting himself rest for a bit, he had the opportunity to think once again, he wondered what exactly was missing that he couldn't quite get? While he did finally made beings of himself roam around, he still couldn't help but be bothered that there was this feeling, that he somehow left something and couldn't figure out what exactly. What was he missing?

His small yellow hands stroke the cushion of his seat, it never fails to comfort him even through such difficult times, a friend as he likes to call it.

em"... Hm?"/em A sound he let out of his throat, a spark inside of him lights out, perhaps making mirrors of himself wasn't the smartest idea, perhaps... Someone.. Someone who thinks differently than him could be the solution to this, A being just like himself but different, in manner and thinking but not to the part where it goes past the boundary of what he made to ensure his power is never challenged.

Why didn't he thought of this sooner? It could've saved him so much time and actual work that he putted into his first creations.

He stood up and puffed his chest out in determination, this time he'll definitely get the life and company that he so desired,

em"... Moge-tan will try again."/em 


End file.
